bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadako Amaya
Sadako Amaya is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Sadako has the appearance of a young girl about 13 with dark purple hair that cascades around her in separate sections, pale skin and hollow black eyes with a tint of red. She mostly wears different kinds of Lolita fashion with accessories. Sadako stands at about 5'3 and weighs about 90 pounds. Her body is rather lanky and isn’t really fit for battle in this form. Personality Sadako is a mysterious young girl who seems to be quite childlike and playful. She is seemingly innocent in appearance, however she has a good deal of blood on her hands, something one wouldn’t expect. Sadako has always questioned her existence, questioned what it meant and how it affected the people around her. She always seems to come to the same conclusion that she was forsaken by god. On some levels she can empathize with Shinigami or other beings that find the Arrancar to be evil. But at the same time she doesn’t believe that she or any of her people are evil only misunderstood. She embraces the idea that she never asked to be such a horrible creature and that she is what she is. Sadako at times seems to be deeply conflicted about the motives of her kind, but she always seems to settle with a dejected feeling about it all. Sadako is extremely loyal to her kind, especially people close to her. Making a new friend is always important to her as she enjoys the idea of adding more people to her family. She has never been known to betray the trust of a comrade; it’s very easy to confide in her as she will keep your secrets safe. Sadako can easily be loved by those who understand her situation; those filled with senseless uncontrolled hatrid are people that can never truly understand her ideals. Sadako is protective of herself and the people close to her, so much so that the childlike nature can shatter in an instant and she can become a violent predator. Sadako has an almost creepy air to her that some can’t deny, as her presence is often consumed in mystery. She always seems to be hiding behind her thoughts even when she is expressing how she feels about something. Sadako is very emotional and will often express her feelings to people around her if she knows she can trust them. Her emotions can get the better of her, especially in battle. Sadako doesn’t like to admit it, but she is afraid of the Shinigami. She is afraid of people that look at her differently, she’s even afraid of herself. On another note, Sadako is very mature and understanding when it comes to being put in a position of leadership. She will try and comfort her comrades to the point of becoming mother-like but don’t mistake this softness for mercy, Sadako will stop at nothing to destroy those that oppose her kind and threaten their existence. Sadako also suffers from guilt after she kills an innocent, especially people that were just following orders and didn’t have a choice. She is very understanding when it comes to not having a choice, although it won’t stop her from eliminating the threat. Sadako doesn’t kill out of malice she kills to survive, to create a safe place for her kind. Likes *Books; reading. *Family *Art *Religion *Darkness *Beauty Dislikes * Hypocrites *Meaningless slaughter *God *People who don't have a reason for why they hate. People who can't seem to understand her situation. *Lonliness History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Cero: Bala: Decorrer: Sonido: Zanpakutō (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: ? Area of Decay Sadako curses a location decaying anything within the radius (5m radius) of the ability. People within the radius must have a higher Han stat then Sadako’s Sei to escape the move; even a single point higher will cause Area of Decay to do absolutely nothing to people within the area that have a higher stat. Area of Decay is simply a weakening move, even people that are affected by the move won’t sustain much damage, only feel physically drained, though objects and other living things, plants and animals will slowly decay away. This ability has a passive effect on things around her causing flowers to die if she gets too close to them or the ground at her feet to decay. This move is more damaging the longer the targets are exposed to the cursed location, additionally a target could simply step outside the affected area to escape the move. Plague Strike Describe your second ability. (Ability 3 name) Describe your third ability. Statistics Trivia *If it isn't obvious to those that have seen Shiki. Sadako is "heavily" based off Sunako. Personality, Theme and Appearance wise. I just love the character so much that I thought I'd honor her here. Quotes *''Don't you find it...ironic? I really killed so much people...I may really be an atrocious mass murderer, but i still don't consider the number of people I killed to be something big. There is no God for us to pray at times like this. There is no one to seek help from. No justice to be upheld in our case. Since I am a murderer. But I becoming a murderer was not because of my ideology, nor because of my view on values. If I'm left without human blood, I'll die, as simple as that...I became what I am because of the bloodthirsty providence. Muroi-san, this is what having been abandoned by God means... '' ''- ''Sunako Kirishiki (A Quote by Sadako's reference. It reflects her theme and personality well so I'm going to stick it here.)